Hassan Rouhani/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Hassan Rouhani.jpg| Iranian President Hassan Rouhani in a message to his German counterpart Frank-Walter Steinmeier called for broadening of cooperation in finding a peaceful solution to the regional crises and uprooting terrorism. Photo: Islamic Republic News Agency - IRNA Gerhard Schröder - Hassan Rouhani.jpg| With the imminent implementation of the Joint Comprehensive Plan of Action (JCPOA), the grounds are prepared for improvement of ties with Iran, Rouhani said in a meeting with former German Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder here in Tehran. Photo: The Iran Project Francia * Ver François Hollande - Hassan Rouhani.jpg| Iran's Rouhani to Meet France's Hollande in Paris Jan. 28 © AFP 2017/ POOL/ALAIN JOCARD Emmanuel Macron - Hassan Rouhani.jpg| TEHRAN – Iranian President Hassan Rouhani have met a number of foreign leaders in New York on the sidelines of the UN General Assembly. Tehran Times Daily Países Bajos * Ver Hassan Rouhani - Mark Rutte.jpg| El presidente iraní, Hassan Rouhani, habla con el primer ministro holandés Mark Rutte (VVD). De repente, también es bueno que se vea al primer ministro holandés con un ayatolá en escena. Aquí una imagen de la cuenta de Twitter de Rutte. Twitter Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Francisco - Hassan Rouhani.jpg| Hassan Rouhani con el Papa Francisco. FOTO: © GTRESONLINE España * Ver Hasán Rouhaní - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy durante su encuentro con el presidente de la República Islámica de Irán, Hasán Rouhaní. Asamblea General de la ONU, Nueva York (EE.UU) - 25/09/2013. Foto La Moncloa Grecia * Ver Alexis Tsipras - Hassan Rouhani.jpg| Tsipras (l) met with Iranian president Rouhani (Photo: Greek PM office) Italia * Ver Hassan Rouhani - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Italian President Sergio Mattarella in a message congratulated President-elect Hassan Rouhani on the occasion of his re-election to the top government post. irna.ir Enrico Letta - Hassan Rouhani.jpg| “As a member of the European Union (EU), Italy can cooperate to resolve the nuclear issue,” Rouhani said in a meeting with Italy’s Prime Minister Enrico Letta in New York on the sidelines of the 68th annual session of the UN General Assembly on Thursday. PressTV Hassan Rouhani - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Iranian President Hassan Rouhani (R) meets Italian Prime Minister Matteo Renzi in New York, September 27, 2015. (Photo by IRNA) Hassan Rouhani - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Hassan Rouhani, Paolo Gentiloni / AP Giuseppe Conte - Hassan Rouhani.jpg| President Hassan Rouhani met with Italian Prime Minister Giuseppe Conte on the sidelines of UN General Assembly session on Wednesday. president.ir / theiranproject.com Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Hassan Rouhani - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Rouhani made the remarks in Tehran on Wednesday during a joint press conference with visiting Finnish President Sauli Niinistö, who is in the Iranian capital at the head of a large business delegation. IFP Reino Unido * Ver David Cameron - Hassan Rouhani.jpg| Prime Minister David Cameron meets Iranian President Hassan Rouhani at the United Nations General Assembly in New York City on Sept. 28, 2015. Stefan Rousseau/AP Photos Hassan Rouhani - Theresa May.jpg| Theresa May meeting Hassan Rouhani (Christopher Furlong/PA) Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Hassan Rouhani.jpg| Russian Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev, right, and Iranian President Hassan Rouhani pose for a photo during their meeting in the Gorky residence outside Moscow, Russia, Monday, March 27, 2017. | AP Hasán Rouhaní - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Rusia busca crear un 'triángulo' con Irán y Turquía © Sputnik/ Host Photo Agency Fuentes Categoría:Hassan Rouhani